una rubia en mi vida
by shiaclu
Summary: no todos los dias una rubia preciosa te besa se sube en tu auto y te pide que la lleves a su casa
1. una rubia

_Estoy en el bar, últimamente suelo frecuentar este bar. Mi mejor amigo omitió el hecho de que anda con la mujer a la que amo. Ella me odia porque piensa que por mi culpa el nunca le ha hecho caso. Y ahora estoy aquí tomando, para olvidar un poco_

-Entonces que Naruto ya desististe de Sakura-dice irónicamente Gara-

-tú sabes que, no pero ella sigue enamorada perdidamente de Sasuke, y no me pareció justo que por mi culpa el no e hiciera caso.

-estás de acuerdo que después de salir un año con ella, sin decírtelo era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Los dos amigos se encuentran en la barra de un bar. El rubio tiene un vaso de vodka y el pelirrojo está tomando una copa de vino. Están inmersos en su plática hasta que una chica pelirosa y un joven cabello azabache entran. El rubio voltea y ve a la pareja, si una escena que no esperaba ella lo está besando apasionadamente, que mas podía hacer , solo podía mirarlos en silencio, el que le había entregado su alma, que por ella haría cualquier cosa , porque no podía entender lo mucho que la quería.

-Naruto-interrumpe el pelirrojo los pensamientos del ojiazul, el pobre rubio se tarda en reaccionar y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke y Sakura estaban a su lado.

-¿como estas dobe?-pregunta el, para quitar el ambiente de tención

-bien ,. Con más de 7 copas pero bien, y ustedes, no deberían estar en algún otro lugar –dijo el rubio con una mueca.

-Naruto no seas tan… ardido. Dios no puedo creer que no me hayas superado, porque no entiendes que ando con Sasuke.-dice la pelirosa, casi como si escupiera veneno.

En la mesa de enfrente estaban tres amigos, con que llevaban bastantes copas. muy bien gran perdedora con esto se define quien gana verdad o reto , dijo un hombre de cabello largo y negro .

-Tienes que ir con ese grupo de niños, y darle un beso al rubio, pero de esos besos que das cuando estás en la cama. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-nunca he estado en la cama contigo-dice la rubia poniéndose de pie.

Se aproxima a los chicos.

-entiéndelo ando con Sasuke.

La rubia se pone entre Naruto y Sakura y lo empieza a besar pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello junta los labios lentamente el rubio que está de pie solo puede recargarse en la barra mientras que le sigue aquel beso , pone una de sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la rubia. Y con la otra roza su que los están viendo están atónitos. La rubia se separa poco a poco da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Naruto la toma del brazo, la rubia lo mira.

-dime tu nombre.-pregunta el rubio que la está viendo-

-Tsunade, la rubia se suelta y se va- el rubio sonríe.

-quien era Naruto la conoces –pregunta Gara que realmente está sorprendido

-Se llama Tsunade.

-Naruto, no me digas que sigues sin saber quién es pregunta el azabache.

-no lo se –dice poniéndose serio.

-ella está estudiando medicina en la universidad, tiene 22.-dice Sakura- yo se que tu intención era ponerme celosa pero te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que me canse no siento nada por ti. Voltea ve a su novio y lo besa.

La felicidad que había logrado experimentar se esfuma después de ver aquella escena. Camina de frente sin ver atrás agarra su auto que por cierto es un deportivo rojo y ve a la rubia que estaba parada esperando un taxi. Ella siente la mirada del rubio y acerca a su automóvil sonríe

-me llevarías a mi casa-dice con una sonrisa

-no veo que tengamos otra opción-sonríe zorrunamente ella se sube al carro sin necesidad de abrir la puerta, lleve unos jeans bastante ajustados y una blusa blanca el cabello suelto

-aparte supongo que lo merezco después del beso no lo crees? -bien seré tu chofer asignado. -sonríe -¿a dónde te llevo?

-al conservatorio a la calle de las rosas por favor

El rubio prende el auto y empieza a acelerar

_Naruto piensa para si – si que esta chica es guapa, ahora que la veo bien tiene mejor figura que Sakura y no parece que tenga veintitantos podría apostar que tiene mi edad_

-no puede ser estoy en un Lexus IS C 350 !-grita la rubia, moviendo las manos ,a darse cuenta que está en un deportivo y abraza a Naruto.

-no pensé que supieras de autos-dice sonriendo

-déjame conducirlo por favor por favor, traigo mi licencia, si me dejas- el rubio detiene el auto sale del auto y se pone del lado del copiloto. Ella se emociona y empieza a acelerar.-me llamo Tsunade y estoy en la facultad de medicina y tengo 23.y estoy segura de haberte visto antes.

-jajaja, me llamo Naruto y estoy en la facultad de economía y tengo 18, si vamos en la misma universidad y creo que hemos tenido practicas de karate juntos.

-cierto, de hecho eres bastante bueno creo que eres mejor que Orochimaru y Jiraya. Aunque eres bastante hiperactivo, eres la persona a la que más he curado en clases .tu estas enamorado del la chica que estaba enfrente de ti cuando te bese no es cierto.

-sí, pero ella sale con mi mejor amigo

-y porque no se la bajas eres más guapo que ese moreno, aparte recuerdo que tienes un buen cuerpo-Naruto se sonroja por el comentario-o te ayudare, aparte el no la ama. Eso se ve

-bueno supongo que la quiere, y ella lo ama- el rubio que se siente bastante mal, y de repente los dos se ven sumergidos en un silencio incomodo.

En el bar

-Sakura no puedo creer que te hayas portado así con Naruto-le dice Gara, con una voz bastante seria-

Sasuke está sentando, no ha hablado desde que se fue su amigo. Va en el 3 vaso de vodka, si que él y Naruto se parecen. Pero qué más da, el solo puede pensar en el daño que le ha causado.

_Sasuke piensa: maldición, la quiero eso no está en duda, y él es mi mejor amigo, yo debí haberle dicho que salía con ella, debí haberle dicho de aquel accidente que provoque,_

_-como sea Sakura, Sasuke , me voy. y eres de lo peor Sakura-dice Gara caminando a la salida_

_-Sakura, debemos dudarnos un tiempo, tengo mucho en que pensar-dice caminando a la salida, Sakura empieza a llorar. -Sasuke, no me puedes volver a dejar, no lo hagas, -está llorando la joven de ojos verdes._

_-Sakura no soy bueno para ti._

Tsunade sigue manejando, los dos van en silencio

-estás de acuerdo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-dice la rubia con una sonrisa de niña

-jajajaja Tsunade, no puedo creer que seas más grande que yo-el rubia no puede parar de reírse

-solo son unos añitos, jajaja, aparte no me puedes decir que nos soy guapa, -la sonrisa de ella es asombrosa- no suelo hablar mucho con chavos más chicos que yo pero, me asombras Naruto, como es posible que puedas seguir sonriendo. Siempre he sabido que eres bastante fuerte pero, hoy me doy cuenta que simplemente eres genial-la rubia sonríe – ya verás que si te ayudo ella andará contigo.

la rubia estaciona el carro y esta vez espera a que Naruto le abra la puerta, él le da la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carro y después vuelve a cerrar la puerta , la rubia lo abraza , le acomoda el cuello de la camisa y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

_-nos vemos mañana nene_

_-adiós abuela._

_-adiós-la chica sonríe y se da la vuelta_

La rubia al intentar abrir su puerta se da cuenta que hay una nota pegada.

_**Hija lo siento tuve que salir de viaje, y bueno tu sabes deje cerrada la casa, te deje tu ropa en el garaje por qué no te vas a casa de una de tus amigas regreso en un mes , espero que no me extrañes mucho , también te deje la tarjeta de crédito y deje pagados tus gastos escolares. Cuídate y no me llames mucho y por ningún motivo quiero que te quedes en casa de Jiraya o de Orochimaru son unos pervertidos.**_

-Naruto, no te vayas por favor, yo se que te parecerá raro per- ella le extiende la nota Naruto- lo sé mi mamá está loca pero no tengo alguna amiga que le pueda decir pedir que me quede es su casa y estaba pensando que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo-dijo intentando sonreír

_-¡te irás a mi casa por un mes!- dice el rubio, ni siquiera el mismo puede creer que la chica más linda de la universidad le esté pidiendo vivir con él._

_-cocinare, planchare tu ropa, recogeré, lavare por favor Naruto, si pudiera decirle a alguien más lo haría, pero en serio no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle el favor_

_-mmm con una condición_

_-si lo que quieras-dijo ella ruborizada,-_

_-quiero que hagas de cenar ramen una vez por semana.-ella hace una reverencia – déjame te ayudo con las maletas- se baja del auto y sube las maletas y se pone en la puerta del copiloto y la abre para que ella se suba y simplemente sube y acelera después de media hora pasan cerca de la escuela y a unas cuantas manzanas de ahí está el edificio donde vive el rubio., Naruto saca las llaves del departamento y abre la puerta eléctrica, estaciona el carro. Ella esta asombrada, el edificio es bastante lujoso y la zona es cara, los dos caminas al elevador, el lleva las maletas y oprime el botón del penthouse, ella estaba en silencio Naruto siempre es sencilla y bueno con las personas, ella al ver su departamento quedo totalmente muebles de la sala de estar eran sillones negros de piel, una pantalla de cristal liquido bastante grande, y unas persianas enormes ,el deja las maletas y se sienta._

-ponte cómoda vivirás una mes aquí-le sonríe con su sonrisa zorruna. La casa tiene 4 recamaras, yo solo ocupo una así que tu puedes ocupar la otra y tengo un cuarto sin muebles y piso de madera, ese lo ocupo para entrenar .no hago de comer, y una vez por semana vienen a hacer el aseo, así que no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte.-y le sonríe

-Naruto, vives solo- pregunta con una voz muy baja, y con la cabeza mirando asía abajo

-sí , desde hace bastante tiempo, mis padres murieron , pero dejaron mucho dinero.-dice con una voz seria-, desde que tengo 12 años vivo solo , antes vivía aquí uno de los amigos de papá pero compro una compañía más grande y tiene que estar viajando , viene muy de vez en cuando , de él es el otro cuarto.

-tengo internet y en la cocina lo indispensable para no morir de hambre, mañana es sábado si quieres podemos ir a compra la despensa, te mostrare tu recamara.

Al entrar queda todavía, se impresiona mas, el cuarto era blanco el cobertor era de un naranja tenue, tenía un escritorio, todos los mueles de la casa eran negros y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco su tocador tenía un espejo muy grande, ese cuarto era el doble de grande que el suyo.

-el baño esta en el pasillo y hay otro medio baño en el cuarto para practicar, también hay otro medio baño en la puerta que da a la sala., los cajones están vacio al igual que el closet , puedes utilizarlo , puede agarrar cualquier cosa no tienes que pedírmelo y , te daré un duplicado de la llave.-la voz de Naruto era muy seria

-Naruto muchas gracias dijo sonriendo

-si será bueno que descanses- sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta

Ella solo se recostó en la cama y se quedo dormida.

En la mañana se despierta, se había quedado dormida con la ropa, camina por el pasillo la única puerta abierta es donde el practica karate, pone enfrente de la puerta abierta y lo empieza a ver practicar. Naruto está sumergido, en la práctica. Tsunade lo ve por unos minutos mas y regresa a su habitación, abres su maleta saca unos jeans, una blusa , un cepillo para el cabello y su mini ropa interior entra al baño , se da un baño y sale , lista. Va a la cocina busca algo que pueda hacer de desayunar, y en el refrigerador solo encuentra unos cuantos huevos leche mantequilla, y en la alacena cereal harina para hotcakes café

Se pone a preparar los hot cakes , pone agua para el café , prepara la mesa , y espera a que el llegue.

Naruto sigue practicando, su playera esta sudada, y su estomago hambriento. Hasta que empieza a oler algo. Se detiene y se dirige a la cocina, allí se encuentra a Tsunade, con la mesa puesta y ella poniendo un hot cake en su plato.

- desayunemos-dice sonriéndole

-si muchas gracias,-ella le sirve el café –no preferirías que antes me diera un baño

-no pasa nada mejor desayuna, sino se enfriaran - le sirve otro hot cake y se sienta –que te parecen, no soy una profesional pero la comida me sale bastante bien, no lo crees bebe- le dice sonriendo.

-por su puesto abuela, saben muy bien –le dice el rubio sonriéndole, abuela, que clase de adjetivo era ese para utilizarlo con esa chica, que cualquiera diría que tenía 17 o 18.

-si podemos ir al supermercado, es que la cocina está vacía solo hay ramen, Naruto eso no es nutritivo, no sé cómo puedes comer solo eso, aparte una dieta así hace que tu cuerpo no tenga los nutrientes necesarios para que crezcas.

-jajaja ,eso es un regaño –pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡si! Podrías enfermarte, Naruto comerás lo que yo prepare – le dice la rubia con una cara enojada-

-me bañare e iremos a comprar, quieres que te ayude a recoger,-el rubio pone unos platos en el fregador.

-no, es necesario

El rubio va al baño y bajo la regadera. Se pone a pensar lo bien que se sintió desayunar, con alguien, y lo que más logro perturbarlo fue que ella lo regañara, estaba acostumbrado a que lo regañaran porque hacia algo malo, pero a que lo regañaran para cuidarlo, era sumamente raro. Era una sensación de calidez. Salió de la regadera, se amarro la toalla y se fue a su cuarto , eligió unosl jeans y una playera naranja con cuello polo y sus tenis.

Ella lo esperaba en la sala.

-vámonos

Suben al carro y la lleva al centro comercial. Allí había una tienda bastante grande de autoservicio. La chica agarra un carro. Y empieza a recorrer los pasillos. El rubio, la sigue observándola, ella se ve bastante maternal con una mano lleva el carro y va viendo la lista de súper con la otra.

-Naruto si quieres puedes ir a ver los videojuegos o el área deportiva-dijo sonriendo-

-de hecho me siento bien comprando-sonrió, en la veía meter muchas cosas en el carrito. Naruto no sabía que existieran tantos tipos diferentes de jabones para la ropa. Después pasaron por la comida y al final por las verduras. el no hablo con ella en todo el sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Llegaron a la caja y le ayudo aponer los productos en la caja , y cundo la cajera termino ella estaba lista para pagar , pero Naruto , le gana.

-déjame poner la mitad, por favor-dijo la rubia

-ya harás la comida con eso es más que suficiente-le sonrió- aparte necesito que me enseñes para que tantos jabones y detergentes. La chica de la caja le dedico una sonrisa a los dos y se fueron.

-Naruto, estabas muy callado pasa algo, te sientes mal-pregunta la chica-

-no , solo estaba bastante cómodo para hablar.-le sonrió-y bueno para serte franco es la primera vez que hago esto ,así que no estoy muy acostumbrado.-vamos a dejar las cosas en el auto y demos una vuelta-la rubia asiente y los sigue.

Suben al coche y regresan al departamento.

-Naruto preparare la comida, porque no sacas la comida de las bolsas y me ayudas a acomodarla-el rubio asiente –oye nene –_esa rubia hará que odie esa palabra, la dice con un acento infantil y meloso, que lo hace sentir entre un perro y un bebe_.-¿qué quieres comer?-_porque no se puede enojar con ella, dice las palabras justas en el momento justo "comida"._

-quiero ramen-le sonríe el rubio, los dos siguen en su tarea hasta que el rubio, termina,-abuela, estas saliendo con Orochimaru.-no, solo es mi amigo, es guapo y bastante sexy pero solo s mi amigo al igual que Jiraya.-Jiraya es un ero-senin, los dos se empiezan a reír, el empieza aponer la mesa -si lo es-y ríe un poco más-Naruto siéntate la comida ya esta-

Esos pequeños momentos lo estaban haciendo completamente feliz. Ella lo hacía feliz de una forma rara. le daba un sentimiento de tener alguien ,toda su vida había estado solo, odiaba su casa, por eso cuando estaba en ella tomaba esa actitud seria y sombría pero desde que ella había llegado esas sensaciones solo lo acompañaban por pequeños momentos.

-ya esta todo recogido y ya son las 6 , t enseñare a lavar la ropa-dijo sonriendo

-Tsunade no tengo ropa sucia, la lavaron el jueves, porque no mejor jugamos algún juego-la rubia se ruborizo, jugar algún juego con sus amigos solía ser bastante erótico empezó a desabotonar el primer botón de su blusa, pero de un momento a otro el ojiazul no estaba, salió de su cuarto con una caja y la puso en la mesa de la sala. Se sientan en el suelo uno frente al otro

-elige alguno-la rubia ahora estaba más ruborizada, eso era literalmente jugar-Tsunade, quieres que prenda el aire acondicionado, estas roja

_Me acerco lentamente a su cara, comienzo a ver sus ojos, acaricio su mejilla, la cara de ella se pone aun mas roja, y puedo oír que su respiración, que ahora es igual que la mía. Mi corazón parece que no puede dejar de palpitar esto no me puede estar pasando yo amo a Sakura .estoy de frente a ella y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, por tan solo un instante, la siento tan cálida, y ese calor me da miedo. Me pongo de pie la veo por última vez .sus mejillas siguen rojas, me parece que esperaba un beso mío, aunque sería imposible que alguien así quisiera un beso mío._

El rubio se pone de pie y mientras camina a su cuarto la rubia deja caer dos lágrimas.

_Toco mis mejillas puedo sentir las lagrimas que acabo de dejar caer, porque estoy llorando, porque me duele, porque siento que mi pecho se oprime. Esos ojos azules me hacen lagrimas siguen rodando por mis mejillas. Pensé que ya lo había superado. Pensé que ya había superado lo que hice mal._

La rubia sigue sentada recarga su cabeza sobre la mesa y se queda dormida. el rubio que se había ido a su cuarto regresa , llega a la sala y ve a la rubia dormida se acerca y habla a su oído-Tsunade despierta-la rubia sigue perdida en su sueño. Naruto la pone entre sus brazos dulcemente, la tiene entre sus brazos, la lleva hasta su recamara y cuando la pone sobre la cama, ve las lagrimas de la rubia. Seca sus lágrimas con un beso y antes de dejar la habitación dice-descansa-.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se despierte antes y prepara el desayuno. Tiene ropa bastante cómoda, y está preparando el jugo. Cuando llega el rubio y se sienta.-gracias por llevarme a la cama-dice la rubia que no lo ha volteado a ver-de nada- contesta el rubio con bastante seriedad, la rubia simplemente suspira volte ysonrie.

-que te parece el desayuno, a que me quedo rico-sonríe y el rubio contesta su sonrisa-

-si te quedo bastante bien, quieres que hoy hagamos algo o ya tienes planes-pregunta el rubio.

-pues quería practicar u rato contigo, claro si me dejas-sonríe la rubia y pone las manos en la cintura, el solo sonríe al ver el puchero que ella está haciendo.

_Ayer estoy segura que el pensó en besarme, pero porque se puso de pie y se fue, que no soy guapa, estoy segura que soy más guapa que esa chiquilla, de hecho puedo apostar que soy más sexy, por supuesto que soy más sexy._

-no me gusta golpear chicas-sonríe el rubio

_Me pongo de pie me acerco justo atrás de ella, está secando los trastes pongo mis brazos a su costados, ella voltea completamente sube, una mano y espero el golpe, ella lo golpea con los tomo de la mano y llegamos a la habitación saludamos y empezamos, ella es bastante buena con cualquier golpe , es la mujer que mas fuerte e visto golpear, seguimos así por una hora , ella esta rija, y los dos estamos sudando, ella me pide que detengamos el entrenamiento , porque tiene que hacer la comida y yo como todo un caballero la invito a comer. Ella corre a su cuarto y yo le gano el baño, salgo y cuando abro la puerta pam ,un golpe a la nariz y ella cae. Ella se lleva las manos directamente a su nariz. Esta sangrando y yo en toalla esto es nuevo. La cargo, y la llevo a la cocina , la siento en la barra saco hielo y los envuelvo en una de las mini toallas de la cocina, aparo las manos de su cara ,presiono la nariz, limpio la sangre y una vez que deja de sangrar pongo el hielo._

_-_Tsunade perdón, no quise hacerte daño-dice el rubio

-eres un capullo, estoy bien, me invitaras a comer aun con la nariz roja-sonríe

-jajaja, claro-

_Intento bajar de la barra, y antes de hacer fuerza, Naruto ya me ha bajado, es bastante graciosa su cara de preocupación, pero debe de ser mas graciosa mi nariz como la de ese reno del cual, no me acuerdo, camino al baño recojo mi ropa, que deje botada ,después de que Naruto me llevara a la cocina, y listo después de mi baño embellecedor estoy lista._


	2. una rubia en mis brazos

Gracias a los que me han estado leyendo y también gracias por su apoyo y concejos , en serio estoy muy agradecida y espero que el trabajo que hago les este gustando.

-Tsunade, llevamos prisa y tú te tardas las horas…-Naruto se queda atónito al ver a la rubia arreglada.-

-te pones muy loco, perdón, pero no me tarde tanto.-el celular de Naruto suena-

-hola, que pasa Shikamaru?, si un poco, entonces en el restaurante de Ino, la verdad no sé, va a estar Gara, pues hare lo posible, es que iba a salir con alguien bueno déjame ver qué puedo hacer- Tsunade está mirándolo.

-un amigo regresara a su país y…-Tsunade sonríe

-¿quieres que cenemos con tus amigos?, Naruto está bien, vamos a cenar con ellos seguro será divertido y tu estarás contento así que vamos.

-es que creo que estas demasiado formal, más bien, ve con algo más… te vez hermosa pero..el rubio seguía sin poder hilar las ideas hasta que ella habla-_como sabe que decir en el momento justo es una bruja , lo sé y puede leer mi mente ya se porque a ero sensei le da miedo_

-está bien deja me cambio.

Entra a la habitación deja la puerta entre abierta sin darse cuenta. Y se pone los jeans se quita el vestid y el rubio que no puede evitar la curiosidad ve por la hendidura de la puerta, puede ver su espalda y si pequeña que tiene un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo una pequeña mariposa. Se pone un top negro y se deja las zapatillas de tacón, a garra su cabello en una cola de caballo y esta lista .Naruto discretamente deja de espiarla y la espera en la sala.

-estoy lista que te parece-, da un vuelta y Naruto puede ver que ahora se ve un poco más grande se ve quizás de 19 , si la mayoría de las veces se ve muy chica pero hoy no solo se ve sexy sino hermosa-

-bastante bien, creo que te puedo presumir un rato-sonríe zorrunamente el rubio-

-jajajaja, claro vámonos ya-

Suben al auto y en menos de 15 minutos están en el restaurante. El rubio baja para pedir la mesa mientras que Tsunade se arregla un poco más el maquillaje de los ojos.

-le puedo ofrecer mesa- sonríe la mesera

-sí, vengo a la terraza-

-muy bien me puede dar su nombre por favor y el de su acompañante-

-Usumaki Naruto, y no es necesario que escribas el nombre de la chica con la que vengo

-pero señor- el rubio le deja sobre la pequeña mesita un billete bastante grande-bien señor dígame un nombre entonces –

-Sakura – la rubia se agarra del brazo de Naruto y sonríe –ya esta lista señorita-

-señorita? Naruto no seas tan forma., me haces sentir incomoda

Los dos entran a la terraza, Tsunade conoce a muchos de los chicos que están ahí, la mayoría de ellos son más chicos y muy ricos

-Naruto llegaste- dice Shikamaru, lo que hace voltear a todos hacia el rubio que va del brazo con la rubia de ojos color ámbar mas linda que se haya visto- Naruto con quien vienes- dice Kabuto uno de los amigos de Orochimaru y los chicos ahí presentes- si que eres preciosa, Orochimaru me había hablado de ti-le dice mientras rodea a la pareja.

-por supuesto que lo soy- sonríe la rubia que lo mira fijamente, Naruto siente la mirada de Kabuto clava da en ellos. Y cuando la intenta tocar hace que retire su mano.

-ella viene conmigo-le dice con una voz bastante seria.

-si no quieres problemas, haz lo que el dobe te dice-dice Sasuke detrás de Naruto .Kabuto se da la vuelta y vuelve a la barra.

-¿Cómo estas dobe?-le dice con una sonrisa-

-estoy bien, te presento a Tsunade

- la chica del bar

- si soy ella y tú debes ser Sasuke, mucho gusto.- sonríe la rubia tendiéndole la mano-

-si soy él , el dobe ya te hablo de mi?-dice bastante altanero

-si algo así – sonríen

-¿Dónde está Gara?, yo vine porque hoy es su ultimo día aquí-

-Si de hecho llegara en algún momentos, es una fiesta sorpresa, bastante bien planeada- dice Lee mientras se acerca a los dos amigos- ooo, que princesa- el rubio y el azabache voltean a verlo, el chico se a prendado de la rubia.

-de que cuento te sacaron lindura, debes de tener la llama de la juventud -Naruto voltea a ver a su amigo la cara de Tsunade que parecía tener bastante miedo

-viene conmigo Lee, así que no la molestes, te pido un trago Tsunade.-el rubio la toma de la mano y la lleva a la barra donde le pide su bebida y después van a sentarse junto con los demás chicos.- sabes estar contigo es bastante problemático- sonríe Naruto

-No tienes porque defenderme de todos, yo lo puedo hacer – lo ve seriamente

-y que clase de hombre seria si dejara que cualquier idiota te molestara- sonríe nuevamente

-uno normal, mira tu amiga viene hacía nosotros-la pelirosa se acerca a la mesa donde esta Sasuke, Lee, Naruto y Tsunade

-Hola chicos y ¿Quién eres tú? – le sonríe a la rubia

-es Tsunade y es una amiga de Naruto –dice Sasuke quien está tomando vodka- te recuerdo que debes de controlar tu temperamento- me traes una silla Naruto- el rubio va por una silla y la pone detrás de Sakura- puedes ir por un trago para mí- le sonríe sínicamente al rubio , quien accede .la rubia solo está viendo la escena una chica bastante altanera, que sabe que Naruto la ama y que ni siquiera por eso puedo ser más amable-aquí esta- le dice el rubio a la chica.

-Naruto a mi no me gusta el Vodka- y antes de que pueda seguir hablando la rubia se pone junto a Naruto y lo agarra del brazo

-vamos a bailar- le sonríe y lo jala para que se vayan

-Tsunade, lo de bailar no se me da-le dice el rubio que se ha quedado a la mitad de la pista.

-bien pediré algo más lento, te divertirás- la rubia se acerca al dj y le pide una canción y regresa con el rubio.-pon tus manos en mi cintura. El rubio le hace caso y ella sube sus manos a sus hombros y después a su cuello. La canción comienza y ella marca los pasos.

_Esta rubia si que es sorprendente es una abuela que sabe cocinar y bailar , dos cosas que a Sakura no se le dan muy bien , porque siempre tengo que pensar en Sakura, siento como mi corazón palpita siento que mis latidos son cada vez más rápidos , volteo a verla ella sigue abrazándome. Ella nota que la miro, con una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla, ahora toca mi pecho._

_Primero esa mirada perdida y luego simplemente esos ojos azules se posan en mí._

_Me mira, toco su mejilla y bajo a su pecho, el me sujeta más fuerte y me acerca más a él ahora siento sus latidos, y entre más cerca estoy de el, puedo ver lo apuesto que es_

_La acerco mas a mí y ella no huye de mis brazos no intenta zafarse ni parece incomoda, vuelve a poner su brazos en mi cuello y deja que su cadera se contoneé un poco más, sus ojos me siguen mirando, me sonríe y bajo un poco mi cabeza y le susurro al oído eres hermosa, ella se ruboriza y me dice lo sé._

Me ha dicho que soy hermosa y a logrado que me ruborice, el ladea la cabeza, estoy nerviosa tiene mucho que nadie…la ilusión se rompe el a llegado.

-que haces aquí Tsunade-ella voltea y ve a un joven con la tez bastante pálida, y unos ojos que la miran fijamente-no me oíste, podrías responderme-la rubia se pone seria y no dice palabra alguna-eres una cualquiera, Dan esta muerto no es así, y tú te das el lujo de coquetear.-Orochimaru la toma del brazo y lo aprieta- eres una zorra-deja que las palabras salgan lentamente.

-suéltame-la escena ya estaba hecha, los habían rodeado y Naruto estaba detrás de Tsunade y Orochimaru, la tenia agarrada fuertemente.

-que no se los has contado, claro te repudiaría después de lo que has hecho. Te odiaría y no sería capaz de mirarte, si Tsunade, lo que has hecho todavía te atormenta-las lagrimas de esos ojos ámbar están cayendo, la rubia por mas que intenta mostrar fortaleza no puede. Y cuando parece que se va a dejar vencer, Naruto la sostiene y empuja a Orochimaru.

-no la toques-la mirada del rubio es fría y cruel, -vuelve a poner una mano encima de ella y la próxima vez no seré tan prudente-Orochimaru hace caso omiso y la agarra de la cara,

-porque no le pides, que te cuente la clase de persona que es en realidad- Orochimaru sonríe se da la vuelta y se va y detrás del lo sigue fielmente Kabuto.

-Tsunade estas bien- el rubio acaricia su mejilla y la abraza, todos siguen cayados incluso la música se ha detenido, ella esta temblando, los brazos del rubio la tiene abrazada, y ella ni siquiera puede pronunciar palabra por más que intenta solo puede tartamudear un repente entra Gara y todos gritan sorpresa, el ambiente de la fiesta vuelve a la normalidad, el pelirrojo saluda y se dirige a la pareja de rubios que está en la pista.

-Naruto, que bueno verte-

-si Gara, lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto

-ya vez como es la empresa, mis hermanos no pueden solos, y ella es la rubia del bar.

-si es Tsunade

-que ha pasado, vi a Orochimaru salir con una sonrisa peligrosa-

-si el muy maldito, vino a montarle una escena a Tsunade. Pero es que no se puede medir ni siquiera un poco

-Naruto lleva a Tsunade a sentarse con Temari, y vamos por un trago necesito decirte algunas cosas importantes – Gara se quita el saco y se lo pone a Tsunade, Naruto la lleva a sentarse junto con Temari la hermana de Gara

-hola Temari, puedes quedarte un momento con Tsunade-la chica asiente y Naruto se agacha para poder ver la cara de Tsunade que ahora está sentada.-yo sé que es un hombre poderoso, pero no hay de qué preocuparse yo también lo soy, y mi apellido y mi nombre tienen el mismo peso que el suyo. Así que no te preocupes ni tampoco por tu pasado, es algo que no me importa, así que cuando regrese quiero que sonrías y que me sigamos bailando- le dice el rubio sonriéndole- acaricia su mejilla y se va a la barra.

-Naruto , debemos de tener cuidado con Orochimaru , aunque Uchija ya es de nuevo de nosotros , Orochimaru sabe más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros quisiéramos , es un tipo de cuidado, así que cualquier cosa avísame y avísale a Kakashi que es el socio de tu padre. También Madara es uno de sus aliados en los negocios y tras la muerte de Pain y la disolución de Akatsuki, se cree que van por tu empresa y por el petróleo que manejas.

-lo sé, pero también debes cuidarte amigo, y cuidar a tu familia- le sonríe el rubio

-Naruto, tú y yo somos como hermanos y lo sabes, y tienes mi apoyo. Por eso se cuidadoso. Jiraya está muy enfermo, a pesar de que es de la edad de Tsunade, la pelea que libro con Pain le fue muy perjudicial para su salud y aunque Pain te dejo a ti su empresa, sigue siendo peligroso que Madara tome el liderazgo económico. Volviendo al tema a Jiraya puede morir y más con el estilo de vida que lleva en cualquier momento, puede que deje de estar con nosotros, esa rubia solo te tiene a ti y a él -

-pero hay cosas que no entiendo cómo es que aquel día los vimos bebiendo tan tranquilamente, ella bebía con ellos-

-Naruto la única forma de saber eso es que hables con ella, no creo que sean amigos después de la escena que le armo, y según mis informantes, no tienen ninguna conexión, tras la muerte de su abuelo la rubia tiene el control de todos los hospitales Loto.-

-bien, tendré cuidado de todas formas y espero que tu también lo tengas.

Los amigos se dan un abrazo y se separan Gara sigue saludando a los invitados y Naruto regresa con Tsunade, quien ya sonríe y platica tranquilamente con Temari.

-Naruto, que chica tan encantadora, es muchísimo mas linda que Sakura, deberías considerar que sea tu futura novia y es rubia- Naruto sonríe y toma a Tsunade de la mano

-Gracias Temari, seguiré tu concejo y me robare a la rubia –los tres sonríen y Naruto la lleva de vuelta a la pista empiezan a bailar y Naruto sorprendentemente lo hace con una excelente técnica.

-Me dijiste que no sabias bailar-sonríe la rubia

-te dije que no se me daba, no que no supiera, no me gusta bailar, pero pues tu eres demasiado risueña para negarte algo y me gusto que me dieras clases de algo tan tranquilo.-los dos sonríen. La música sigue por largo rato , y Naruto disfruta de ver esos ojos color ámbar y esos labios , que son tan sensuales, disfruta la voz de aquella chica y más que nada disfruta de la compañía de ella.

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo,-le dice el azabache-

-bien, Tsunade, puedes quedarte en la barra un rato-la rubia va a la barra y se sienta

-Gara te debió de haber dicho más o menos lo mismo que a mí, pero sin la amenaza de muerte si los traicionaba o me equivoco- dice el azabache muy serio

-de hecho, pero esa amenaza de muerte la tiene bien merecida-

-estoy de acuerdo, tu y yo solo estamos estudiando y manejamos empresas que son de las más importantes mundialmente, pero debo preguntarte algo más bien como amigos. ¿Quieres volver a probar suerte con Sakura?, porque yo te deje el camino libre después del día que estuvimos Gara, Sakura tu y yo en el bar. Sakura, no es de una familia importante, ni tiene un apellido como los nuestros, yo no la amo, pero la aprecio bastante y creo que la mayoría de las veces es bastante lista. Sé que tu si la amas y por eso quiero que me digas que vas a hacer. Te doy una semana para que pongas tus sentimientos en orden.

-bien, en una semana te daré mi respuesta, aunque ahora que lo pienso tienes razón es una chica de lo más normal-esta respuesta dejo atónito al azabache quien vio a Naruto sonreír zorrunamente y regresar a la barra por la rubia.

-nos vamos –le dijo el rubio a Tsunade. –estoy bastante cansado y quiero dormir a sido un día bastante perturbarte-

Los dos se dirigen al auto y parten al departamento al llegar Naruto va a recostarse y su asombro es bastante cuando la rubia termina recostada a su lado.

-Tsunade no es tu mejor idea quedarte aquí-

-¿soy bastante tentadora no lo crees?- una gota de sudor pasa por la sien del rubio

-eres una veintona, que quieres parecer de 17, así que vete a tu habitación abuela, estoy demasiado cansado y mi cuerpo me pide descanso.

La rubia se acerca lentamente al rubio y empieza a desabrochar su camisa, el esta atónito. Ella deja que la camisa de Naruto caiga. -recuéstate boca abajo voy a mi prepararme

-s_í que es bastante aventada, ya veo por qué a ero sensei le gusta bastante, debe de verse bastante sexy sin ropa, o si creo que mañana me daré el lujo de faltar a la universidad._

-ya estoy- Grande es la sorpresa de Naruto cuando ve a Tsunade acercarse con una pequeña canasta con diferentes frasquitos y su pijama puesta - te daré un masaje-la cara de frustración del rubio es evidente.-no quieres que te de un masaje- ,-si está bien, solo no me mates- la rubia empieza a frotar lentamente la espalda de Naruto y sigue hasta los hombros, da pequeños golpecitos y unta delicadamente el aceite sobre su espalda.-te molesta si me pongo sobre ti-Naruto niega con la cabeza y Tsunade sigue con el masaje cada vez más lento, Naruto siente le cuerpo de Tsunade que ahora está sobre de él, es sencillamente perfecta, el siente el movimiento de cadera y eso hace que se concentre en la rubia que está encima de él, ese vaivén que hace que se mantenga despierto, esas manos que tocan su espalda –quieres que siga- el vuelve a asentir y cierra los ojos. Ella sigue con el masaje pasa por su cuello, por su espalda toca un poco sus brazos, y él se siente completamente excitado, esta haciendo un esfuerzo para no gemir y tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos ponerla debajo de el y hacerla suya. La rubia al ver sus ojos cerrados baja el cuerpo hasta quedar sobre de el. Se acerca a su oído –ya termine- el siente a la rubia acostada sobre su espalda, siente la presión de algo abultado, que seguramente debe de ser los senos de ella. -quédate así- .la rubia se sonroja al ver la posición en la que se encuentra, ella sentada sobre la espalda de Naruto recargando su cuerpo en su espalda.-no es común que alguien esté tan cerca de mi- ella lo abraza y se sonroja y intenta romper el momento de tentación-eres virgen-el rubio sonrie -no, lo hice con Sakura cuando Sasuke se fue-ella sigue ruborizada –y tu- la rubia tenso su cuerpo –eso solo te lo diré si hago el amor contigo-bien- el rubio se incorpora rápidamente y ella queda encima sentada, mientras que el la tiene sujeta de la cadera. Empieza a besar su cuello, baja a su hombro derecho y con una mano la sujeta y con a otra acaricia su espalda, sigue con los besos hasta que con su mano derecha acaricia sobre la ropa su seno, hace pequeños círculos y la rubia suelta un gemido. El sigue y ahora suelta el cabello de la rubia y lo deja caer. Ella no pone ningún tipo de resistencia, abraza a Naruto y revuelve su cabello, Naruto se acerca lentamente, acaricia sus labios y…


	3. una rubia en toalla

Empieza a besar su cuello, baja a su hombro derecho y con una mano la sujeta y con a otra acaricia su espalda, sigue con los besos hasta que con su mano derecha acaricia sobre la ropa su seno, hace pequeños círculos y la rubia suelta un gemido. El sigue y ahora suelta el cabello de la rubia y lo deja caer. Ella no pone ningún tipo de resistencia, abraza a Naruto y revuelve su cabello, Naruto se acerca lentamente, acaricia sus labios y la besa, un beso suave y tierno , cierra sus ojos y recuerda

_Naruto, hazme el amor- pedía la pelirosa, por favor Naruto no aguanto Sasuke no está y no creo que regrese pero estamos tu y yo-los dos se encontraban en la misma cama que ahora-la pelirosa sentada sobre las piernas de Naruto besándole el cuello y desabotonando la camisa. -Sakura pero no me amas- decía el rubio que intentaba guardar la compostura-pero te necesito – la pelirosa se saco la blusa quedando solo con la parte de debajo de su ropa y su sostén. -por favor Naruto, que no ves como estoy-el rubio no pudo más y desabrocho el sostén color rosa, y empezó a besar lentamente cada centímetro de piel. Ella gemía mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón, del rubio pero ella dijo-sigue no pares Sasuke-_

El rubio se sobresalto y se intento incorporar, pero a su lado siente a la rubia a la cual abraza -¿qué pasa Naruto?- dijo la rubia. El rubio se incorpora la jala y la pone bajo su cuerpo, -no puedo – le dijo sin mirarla y salió de la habitación.

La rubia se cubrió, camino hasta el baño, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía el malestar de estar excitada, se puso bajo la regadera, se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y dejo que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y en unas cuantas horas tendría clase, no quería ver a Naruto, no podía darse el lujo de verlo y fingir que nada había pasado

_Que te sucede, como puedes simplemente dejarme, nada más porque según tú no puedes, estoy mucho mejor que Sakura, porque para ti eso no tiene meritos, mi cuerpo como podrías no querer estar a mi lado simplemente no te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo Usumaki!_

Esos pensamientos atormentaban a la rubia, que envolvió la toalla a su cuerpo y se fue a su habitación, simplemente se acostó en la cama y dejo que Morfeo la atrapara en sus brazos. Naruto sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo, como le pedía que regresara y tomara a esa rubia entre sus brazos , que la besara y que la hiciera suya , pero esos recuerdos , esa mujer de ojos verdes lo seguía teniendo hipnotizado , todavía no podía ni siquiera olvidarla .

_Tsunade, perdóname _

Dejo que sus puños golpearan un poco la pared hasta que sus nudillos estaban bastante rojos y uno de ellos sangrando. Se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia y vio la puerta entre abierta, era ella que estaba dormida simplemente con la toalla sobre su cuerpo, su cabello mojado y su piel tersa. Se acerco y la cubrió con las cobijas dándole un beso en la frente, pero ella soltó de inmediato un golpe dejándole la mejilla completamente roja, después simplemente se acomodo en la cama y suspira. Naruto simplemente pone su sonrisa zorruna y sale de la habitación se siente frustrado.

Se mete entre sus edredones y cuando cierra los ojos el sueño lo abraza, no despierta hasta las 10:00 y cuando se da cuenta simplemente se tapa con los edredones s, pero al recordar la escena de unas horas antes, simplemente sus mejillas se ruborizan. Se pone de pie y se dirige al cuarto de Tsunade, pero cuando abre la puerta ella no está, va a la cocina y solo ve su desayuno, la rubia seguramente debía de estar en la facultad y él había decidido tomarse el día libre , camina a la sala y se sienta en el sillón , pero escucha el sonido de su celular y contesta

-Naruto, las cosas no están como deberían, tenemos un problema con Mei Terumii- dice Gaara quien está al teléfono-va a verte y quiere que la veas en la noche , dice que no vayas solo que simplemente quiere platicar, pero eso no suena a ella así que ve preparado

-y que es para ti ir preparado- dice Naruto tocando su cabeza

-pues deberías hacer tu testamento-dice el pelirrojo y Naruto solo deja caer su cabeza.

-bien gracias por tus concejos – dice y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina

-sabes Temari, dijo que deberías considerar llevar a tu rubia, parece que se llevaría bastante bien con Mei, pero no le hagas mucho caso es solo Temari-dice Gara

-no creo que mi relación con Tsunade sea la mejor, para llevarla a una cena de negocios y menos después de lo de hoy

-Naruto, que hiciste-le dice Gara en tono serio

-pues digamos que la dejé a medias- dice Naruto con el rubor en sus mejillas, y recordando lo ocurrido unas horas antes

-seguro que esa rubia tendrá inseguridad sexual, por tu culpa, ni hablar compra un buen traje y estera en el Madison a las 6 suertes-

Espera Gara-dice Naruto, pero Gara cuelga.

Naruto, se pone unos jeans y su playera y decide ir de compras se dirige a la mejor zona comercial y con su sastre favorito, odia tener que estar probándose trajes, aparte el siempre tiene un traje para el para este tipo de ocasiones. Estaciona su auto y camina unas cuadras y al entrar lo está esperando.

-Naruto, gusto en verte, pasa mira hice este traje, pero estoy seguro que solo a ti te quedaría es bastante caro, por eso no le he vendido aparte que espera alguien joven es negro y es un traje forma …- y el seguía hablando , era muy común esta escena , pero Naruto estaba acostumbrado . El toma el traje y se dirige al probador, el sastre los sigue y hace unos ajustes a lo largo del pantalón y a las mangas del saco -puedes pasar en 1 hora – dice el sastre sonriendo, Naruto asiente y sale de la tienda, camina un poco y llega a una tienda donde en el aparador ve un lindo vestido negro con un lazo rojo entra a la tienda y una linda chica lo atiende de cabello negro y corto.

-le puedo ayudar- dice la chica sonriéndole-le gusta el vestido, es un vestido de noche, pero busca algo en especial, este vestido es para alguien joven y siéndole franca, la chica que se lo ponga debería de tener unas medidas de 90 60 90 y no me lo tome a mal, Naruto tiene una sonrisa en la cara –démelo estoy seguro que le quedara –

La chica ve la cara de Naruto y decide no contradecirlo, ese vestido, por alguna u otra razón siempre regresa al aparador, pero qué más da.

-gracias y no sabe donde hay una joyería-pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa –pues de vuelta a la izquierda ahí hay una joyería – dice la chica sonriéndole.

Naruto camina y llega al local y ahí encuentra en el aparador un pequeño juego de rubíes, que convidaba perfectamente con el listón de vestido, Naruto los compra y regresa por su traje. Y ya en su auto se dirige al campus. Y cuando llega ve a la rubia, porque ahora le causa tanto malestar verla rodeada, pero era cierto trataba con la chica más guapa de la facultad y viéndolo otra vez detenidamente era un idiota al haber estado pensado en Sakura

_Ella me saluda con la mano, pero alrededor de ella están algunos chicos de la facultad, a la gran mayoría los he visto en fiestas ella les sonríe y se ríe con ellos uno de ellos está cargando su mochila, oro la lleva del brazo y siento como si me estuviera arrebatando algo. Bajo del auto y me paro frente a ellos. Veo al chico que la tiene agarrada y el la suelta tomo su mochila y la tomo de la mano la llevo hasta el carro abro la puerta y dejo que suba. Azotó la puerta y ella me mira fijamente_

_-_¿Qué te sucede?

-a mi nada- dice con voz seria

-no soy una niña, que no me vez tengo mucha más edad que tu

-entonces compórtate como tal-

Los demás los miran, la mayoría de los murmullos, es por la diferencia de edad, otros porque ella es mucho para él , y otros tantos de lo inconsciente que es la rubia. Naruto acelera y la rubia ni siquiera lo mira, _era de esperarse, lo de ayer no debió de haber pasado _es el pensamiento de Naruto. Se detiene por unos de los semáforos , y toma la bolsa de la boutique. Lo pone sobre las piernas de Tsunade y ella lo mira.

-es para ti, quiero que lo uses hoy-le dice, pero sigue sin mirarla

-y dónde iremos –ella lo sigue mirando, buscando esos ojos azules que últimamente solo logran perturbarla

-es una reunió con un miembro de la compañía, es una chica quizás la conozcas es Mei – le dice Naruto y ella, niega con la cabeza

-¿no quieres ir?- la mira y empieza a ver sus labios

-no mas bien, no la conozco -Naruto sonríe y acelera- y iremos a cenar o es alguna fiesta –pregunta la rubia quien sigue mirándolo-

-es una cena y es en el Madison, ¿me acompañaras?- le dice Naruto tomando su mano, ella acaricia la mano de Naruto,-que te sucedió- le pregunta la rubia mirando la herida de Naruto

-un mal entrenamiento, me acompañaras-

-si –y le sonríe la rubia

Los dos bajan y ella le regala una sonrisa mientras que saca el vestido y lo deja caer –Naruto es hermoso, muchas gracias- le dice sonriéndole. Ella corre directo a la cocina, pone el vestido en la sala y empieza a picar un poco de verdura. Naruto baja la bolsa de su traje y la camisa entre otras cosas que compro y las deja en su habitación.

-que comeremos- le grita a la rubia

-pues coceré un poco de verdura y pollo, para que en la cena puedas comer bien- la cara de Naruto es una simple mueca, le hubiera gustado que le hubiera preparado un poco de Ramen, pero qué más da. El pone su traje sobre la cama saca los zapatos y todas las cosas que ha comprado entre ellas, la camisa el cinturón y unas mancuernillas. Saca la pequeña cajita con los rubíes y los mete en la bolsa del saco. Se sienta a comer, ella ya tiene todo servido y se pone en la silla que está enfrente a el.

-¿llevaras el auto a lavar?- le pregunta ella mientras come su verdura

-si odio tener que lavar el carro, lo amo pero odio la lavarlo, darle mantenimiento no me molesta pero la lavarlo

-muy bien ya entendí

-iré después de comer,- le sonríe y los dos siguen comiendo, después de eso ella se pone a recoger la comida y el lleva su auto a lavar.

-Tsunade ya llegue, me meteré a bañar-le dice el mientras entra a la casa-

-está bien no te tardes mucho- ella se dirige a su cuarto, saca un par de tacones rojos y saca su maquillaje, empieza a limar sus uñas, y recuerda un poco de su día

Tsunade, solo se pone de pie, oye que Naruto sale del baño y se mete a la regadera, deja caer el agua, y deja que las pequeñas gotas de agua recorran su cuarto, después de unos 15 minutos, ya esta lista , toma la toalla la pone alrededor de su cuerpo , ella a dejado la puerta entre abierta por lo que Naruto entra sin ni siquiera tocar , pero se sorprende al ver a la rubia salir de la regadera

-Naruto –dice ella sosteniéndose la toalla, _el ya tiene puesto su traje_ piensa la rubia que no haya como sujetar la tolla mientras . ella esta ruborizada, esta frente a el , esta de nuevo con el

-me ayudas con la corbata-dice el con rubor en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa,

Tsunade extiende sus manos y toma la corbata

_Naruto sueles, meterme en apuros, es lo único que puedo pensar mientras que con una mano agarro la toalla y con otra sujeto la corbata el _ve _que la toalla amenaza con caer y con una mano la sostiene_, Naruto ve el rubor de las mejillas de Tsunade, la toma de la cintura y ella se estremece, la levanta un poco y la pone en junto a la llave de manos_, estoy roja , siento mis mejillas y mi corazón_ -así es más fácil ¿no?- y le regala otra de sus sonrisas y pasa la corbata por el cuello del rubio, en esa posición, _siento la respiración de la rubia, la tiene sentada frente a mi con solo un toalla, y por primera vez , tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido, se que quizás esta vez ella no lo asimile ella empieza, con el nudo _

-Naruto – te quiero aquí –dice la rubia pidiéndole que se acerque, el se acerca de nuevo siento su respiración veo_ el color de sus mejillas y sus ojos ámbar y antes de que la rubia reaccione ,le planta un beso en sus labios_ , y la rubia le responde , lento y suave , y al terminar el beso le sonríe y el, le dice-¿Dónde auqui?- y le vuelve a robar otro beso la rubia pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Naruto , se pone entre sus piernas , la toma de la cintura y antes de que ella pudiera terminar el beso, él la sujeta más fuerte y la saca del baño , la deja en la entrada de su cuarto _cada momento que estoy con ella, es más difícil ,detenerme es más difícil controlar el impuso que tengo de hacerla mía _

-arréglate o llegaremos tarde- la rubia esta mas que roja, espera a que el cierre la puerta y toca sus labios.

Naruto!- últimamente esa es la palabra preferida de la rubia, a pesar de todo , le gusta estar con el aun si el no la quiere como ella a el , o si el ama a Sakura .es lo que ella quiere creer. Pero mientras saca el vestido rojo de su bolsa y se lo prueba las lágrimas vuelven a recorrer sus mejillas.

_El me quiere no de la forma que me gustaría, pero me quiere, no seas tonta si no es él quien más podría ayudarme… lo necesito, simplemente lo necesito._

Se limpio las lagrimas , y se probo el vestido , justo a la medida , era realmente hermoso y aun mas en ella , se puso el maquillaje , recogió su cabello y se maquillo un poco la cara. Naruto , toco la puerta y no espero a que ella abriera –ya es hora te espero a fuera- dijo mientras ella escuchaba como sus pasos se iban alejando.

Ella sale, antes de que el saga , por la puerta lo toma del brazo y le sonríe- te vez guapísimo- le dice sonriéndole – gracias- le dice el sonrojado y , la abraza , los dos bajan por el ascensor y ya en el estacionamiento , el la sube al carro y maneja hasta el madison.

Llegan bajan del auto y el cuando le abre la puerta y ella se para enfrente de el ,

-para ti- le dice poniéndole la pequeña cajita en sus manos

-que es – le dice con una sonrisa

-descúbrelo – le susurra al oído , ella abre la cajita y cuando saca el dije y lo sostiene entre sus manos la cara se le ilumina –Naruto es precioso- le dice mientras ve la piedra en forma de corazón – son rubíes , así que espero que los cuides- le dice Naruto mientras le pone la gargantilla y le deposita a los aretes en sus manos. –Póntelos – y ella asiente y lo hace- es que Naruto son hermosos, en serio no debiste – le dice mirándolo.

-es hora de que entremos – le dice Naruto tomándola de la mano…

Por ahora es todo espero que les este gustando no olviden darme su opinión y perdón por la tardanzzzzza , es que las matematicas no se me dan y eso me a impedido poder escribir.


	4. pequeñas sorpresas

-sorpresa –las voces de todos, sus amigos se oyeron al unisonó. La rubia sonreía y seguía tomando su mano, lo miro de nuevo y le regalo una sonrisa, besando su mejilla -feliz cumpleaños Naruto- al decirle esto se quedo mirándola, -Kakashi llamo esta mañana, para felicitarte pero tú estabas tan dormido, que fui yo la que conteste el teléfono así que junto con Gara decidimos que fuera una sorpresa-dijo la rubia –

-así que debo de suponer, que todos los empresarios más importantes de Japón están aquí, no crees que me hubiera gustado, pasar la noche contigo-Naruto le paso el brazo por el hombro –

-claro para que me dejes como anoche- dijo ella viéndolo con sus ojos ámbar

-Tsunade, sabes que –intento decir el, pero frente a ellos estaba Kakashi, abrazándolo, lo apretaba y parecía que para él Naruto no hubiera dejado de ser un niño-

-Naruto, tanto sin verte tú debes ser la chica con la que hable en la mañana, eres de la compañía de hospitales Loto, es un gusto conocerte, realmente eres hermosa –le dijo él, pero Naruto lo miro con molestia, Kakashi se percato por lo tanto no intento nada, pero detrás estaba Jiraya y de inmediato abrazo a la rubia –Jiraya , este es Naruto , estuvo con ustedes en alguna clase de auto defensa dijo Kakashi intentando , que Jiraya soltara a Tsunade

-a si claro e, Kyubi –dijo él entre risas- nunca había visto un chico con tanto potencial, por cierto Tsunade, tenía bastante que no te veía donde has estado – dijo el volviendo a sonreír- pues no importa porque no bailamos, le dijo Jiraya , tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a la pista de baile

-Naruto, que intensiones tienes con la princesa perdedora- dijo Kakashi mirándolo fijamente, esos ojos azules intentaron evadirlo pero Kakashi lo tomo del hombro y lo llevo al bar, las luces cambiaron y el ambiente formal cambio de inmediato al igual que la música.

La rubia seguía con Jiraya, los dos reían y platicaban hasta que llego Orochimaru.

-que gusto verlos –les dijo sonriendo y Jiraya de inmediato lo abrazo

-si amigo, tenia rato que no nos veíamos, me visitabas mas cuando estábamos en el hospital que ahora que ya estoy bien.

-los buenos amigos se dan a conocer en las cárceles y en los hospitales –y los dos empezaron a reír Tsunade veía bastante seria la escena, el hombre de tez blanca se acerco a susurrarle a Jiraya unas palabras que hicieron que el los dejara.

-ya que no está Jiraya bailemos Tsunade-dijo Orochimaru tomándola de la cintura y caminando con ella, Tsunade sabía que lo mejor era seguirlo y no oponer mucha resistencia, para evitar una escena en el cumpleaños de Naruto

Lejos de la mirada de Naruto, lejos de varias miradas, el espacio donde estaban, estaba incluso con poca iluminación. Pegó su boca a la de ella tratando de abrirse paso entre sus labios fuertemente cerrados, Terry luchaba con la voluntad de esa mujer que tercamente se defendía, pero realmente era muy duro para ella, sentir como la lengua y los labios de él la acariciaban para convencerla. Una de las manos de él bajó hasta su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo subiendo y bajando, mientras su otra mano la mantenía aferrada en la nuca de la rubia para impedirle escapar, sus brazos de ella estaban en el pecho de él imposibilitados para defenderse. Entonces la mano que acariciaba el muslo, subió hasta uno de sus glúteos y lo apretó haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y abriera su boca para replicar, como siempre, había encontrado la manera de vencerla y hacer lo que él quería. Ella logro ver a Naruto que estaba en la barra hablado con -suéltame o empiezo a gritar- le dijo ella mientras forcejeaba -demuéstramelo-y la beso lentamente

-déjame de una buena vez-le dijo ella mientras lo empujaba con toda sus fuerzas

-dime que no crees que el Kyubi va a ver por ti, míralo simplemente es otro hijo de una familia que lo tiene todo, ¿pero tú no querías eso o s?, me rechazaste por Dan y ahora te buscas un junior igual que yo -

-que sabes tú de el- dijo ella todavía intentado soltarse

-no has cambiado nada, tus ojos siguen siendo los de antes y sigues siendo la misma chica dijo él mientras metía una de sus manos entre sus muslos

-el me quiere-dijo ella llena de orgullo

-porque no lo vez, míralo está de nuevo con Sakura, de nuevo esta jugando contigo Tsunade-

La mirada de la rubia, se poso en la barra del bar donde estaba Naruto y la pelirosa besándose, Tsunade deja de oponer resistencia y esta vez cerro sus ojos como si con eso pudiera ocultar que sus lagrimas rodeaban. El sigue basándola y la llevo hasta una de las mesas. Ella se siento y se queda mirando al vacio .Orochimaru decidió ir por unas bebidas

-dame un whisky y traigo una chica así que dame lo de siempre- el bartender, hizo lo que él le dijo le preparo un whisky y unas medias de seda.

Regreso con la rubia le puso la bebida enfrente y ella se la llevo a la boca tomando toda la bebida de jalón –unas medias de seda, como si con esto me fuera a poner ebria- le dijo.

-pues no lo sé, las bebidas hacen maravillas, la llevo de nuevo a bailar, y ella se perdió en algún momento, dejo de pensar con quien estaba y solo dejaba que la música la guiara.

Naruto mientras Kakashi lo llevo a la barra, y antes de que este pudiera empezar a sermonearlo, llego Sakura a besarlo y vaya beso esa chica cada vez que tomaba se calentaba.

-feliz cumpleaños- le decía la chica poniéndose encima de el y besándolo de nuevo

Mientras compartían ese beso, Naruto buscaba con la mirada a Tsunade, no la veía por ningún, lado y Jiraya ya había cambiado de pareja.

-Fue hasta que la rubia estaba a mitad de la vista en brazos de Orochimaru cuando Naruto la encontró.

-Sakura, déjame de una buena vez- dijo el voz fría, Sakura siguió con los besos, hasta que el la aparto, camino hasta la mitad de la pista y se puso frente a Tsunade

-vámonos-le dijo con una voz gruesa, pero ella ni siquiera respondió, estaba enojada, otra vez había preferido a la pelirosa

-ella, no quiere saber de ti Naruto puedes mandar sus cosas a mi departamento, después te paso la dirección –le dijo con una sonrisa cínica Orochimaru

-no estoy hablando contigo-le dijo y tomo del brazo a la rubia- vámonos – le dijo de nuevo pero ella se abrazo de Orochimaru.

-nos vamos dijo de nuevo y esta vez empujo a Orochimaru y la tomo de la cintura poniendo a la chica en su hombro – he dicho vámonos- los invitados que estaban alrededor veían la escena y veían como el festejado se marchaba y como llevaba en el hombro a una linda rubia

Kakashi, mientras veía la escena tomaba un Martini y veía como su pequeño ahijado poco apoco se convertía en un hombre.

Los dos llegaron a la recepción de un hotel. La rubia se veía ruborizada, Naruto había decidido que lo mejor era pasar la noche en un hotel, porque el había tomado. Aunque ese poco alcohol no había logrado hacerle estragos, no quería que la rubia corriera un riesgo innecesario.

-deme una suite-dijo él con voz seria

-muy bien Sr. Usumaki-dijo la chica dándole la llave.

-vas a caminar o te llevo en brazos dijo el con voz bromista, pero ella camino hasta el elevador –estas molesta-le dijo el viéndola, si que era hermosa, su vestido hacia que su tornado cuerpo pareciera de ensueño. Intento tocar su mejilla, pero ella no dejo ni siquiera que la tocara

-eres de lo peor –dijo con tono enojado – primero me dejas en la cama, y en tu fiesta te besas con Sakura, crees que soy tu juguete

-que no viste como te pegabas a él , como querías que me pusiera

-pues te lo mereces, te mereces eso y más, porque yo si me tengo que tragar mi orgullo cada que vas como idiota a buscar a Sakura

Llegaron hasta el último piso el abrió la puerta y ella entro él, la siguió y una vez dentro la rubia le soltó una cachetada y el hizo lo mismo midiendo lo más posible su fuerza. El pómulo de ella estaba rojo. Pero ella estaba ruborizada, una intensa molestia estaba debajo de su vientre y sentía que la temperatura subía.

Y beso al rubio, el rubio quiso percibir si la rubia había tomado y solo sintió una pequeña esencia a alcohol, pero es rubor y esas pupilas dilatadas solo significaban que no solo había tomado alcohol.

-que tomaste- pregunto con tono autoritario

-unas medias de seda-dijo ella abrazándolo y desabrochando su camisa

-dime que tú fuiste por la bebida y que los hilos estaban hasta arriba-

-como saberlo, Orochimaru me pidió la bebida- dijo ella quien besaba lentamente el cuello de Naruto. el la tomo entre sus brazos y ella lo abrazo con las piernas,

-vamos a darnos un baño –dijo el mientras la llevaba en brazos, .la puso en el suelo y la puso de espaldas a su cuerpo, dejo caer su cabello, y y bajo el cierre del vestido, ella dio la vuelta y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello

-Tsunade, vamos por favor, no estás en condiciones. Ella deja caer su cuerpo, queda de rodillas frente a Naruto el ve la escena, su pechos suben y bajan al ritmo de su respiración agitada, cubiertos todavía por el top negro que ha llevado a la fiesta sus pezones marcados mostrándole lo excitada que esta, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un minúsculo bóxer negro dejando ver sus preciosas piernas algo separadas. Ella intenta desabrochar su pantalón, pero el con ternura se agacha y la vuelve a poner de pie. El cuerpo de ella reacciona hasta con el mínimo movimiento el , la pega a la pared. Pone su pierna entre las dos de ella . por primera vez la pación parece embriagar sus sentidos

-Naruto, no sé qué me pasa , pero estoy tan mojada – le dice ella apretando sus muslos contra su pierna y con sus manos , va dejando caer la ropa del rubio

-en verdad estas ardiendo-la ropa esta alrededor del baño, y ella sigue en sus brazos, toma la mano del rubio y la invita a tocarla, Rodeando mas su cuello con sus brazos Se aprieta contra su cuerpo y los dos sueltan un leve quejido

–Hazme el amor- pide la rubia, su respiración estaba agitada, el rubor de sus mejillas era visible y el de nuevo la dejaría así el se acerco mas a la regadera la puso sobre el piso, ella se sentó esperando que el la abrazara pero el abrió la llave de agua fría dejando caer el agua sobre la rubia -

-Naruto –dijo ella al sentir de golpe el agua fría-

-perdóname, pero no tengo una mejor idea en estos momentos –ella solo sentía como el agua caí y como no podía levantarse él, la abrazaba para impedir que ella callera

-Naruto –volvió a balbucear y la rubia temblaba cuando Naruto cerró la llave, la ayudo a levantarse, y con un cuidado increíble quito las últimas dos prendas, la envolvió en una toalla y la cargo hasta la habitación.

-¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto el depositándola en la cama

-mareada – dijo ella mientras que el se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, el había tomado otra toalla y con esa secaba su cabello.

-perdóname, arruine tu fiesta-dijo ella sujetándose de sus hombros-yo quería que hoy fuera especial

- el se puso de pie, y la ayudo a meterse entre las sabanas-créeme últimamente todo el tiempo que paso contigo me parece especial-

-Naruto, no soy virgen- dijo ella casi entre sueños

El se acostó y la abrazo y le susurro al oído- yo tampoco -


	5. una triste realidad

Tsunade se despertó, y no encontró a Naruto en la cama, era más que necesario aclarar las cosas, y lo peor del caso tenía que decirle la verdad.

Después de meditarlo y pensar las cosas, no era de esperarse que su corazón latiera aun más fuerte, el era la única persona capaz de solucionar sus problemas. Se paro, y se puso la batata que Naruto le había dejado a los pies de la cama.

Se metió al baño y debajo de la regadera dejo que el agua caliente callera sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto no solo estaba molesto, había sufrido toda la noche, por culpa de Orochimaru y esta vez no saldría del todo ileso. Llego a su oficina, paso sin ni siquiera presentarse e, subió el el elevador hasta el último piso, todo esto lo sabia gracias a Garaa quien le había informado donde encontrar al único hombre que no solo le aclararía sus dudas sino que también había herido a Tsunade. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, ese hombre de tez pálida

-Naruto que haces aquí – dijo el poniéndose de pie , pero el rubio lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa

-hola Orochimaru , ya te abras dado cuenta , que mi visita no es de cortesía, te lo pondré fácil , me has visto pelear y sabes que soy bastante fuerte, pues para hacer las cosas fáciles , respóndeme lo que quiero saber y no saldrás lastimado-

-que te hace pensar que yo quiero responderte

-bien no lo hagas, pero si vuelvo a preguntar y no obtengo respuestas no seré tan buena persona, estoy enojado, por lo que le hiciste ayer a Tsunade, así que más te valdría responderme.

En el departamento, el teléfono estaba sonando y una rubia salía descalza de su cuarto , para poder ir a contestar.

-Tsunade , soy Gaara Naruto me llamo esta mañana , debe de estar en la oficina de Orochimaru , quiere una respuesta de tu relación con el , está muy alterado por lo de ayer , por favor , ve a verlo .

La rubia se quedo atónita regreso a su cuarto, se puso una falda negra , una blusa blanca y unos tacones ,parecía una empresaria , se pinto los labios , tomo las llaves de uno de los autos de Naruto y en menos de 15 minutos después de la llamada de Gaara ella estaba en el ascensor de la oficina de Orochimaru . Abrió la puerta y vio al rubio con una navaja en el rostro de Orochimaru

-para esto Naruto, esto no lo vale-le dijo acercándose a él y sosteniéndole la mano- yo no lo valgo-

Naruto dejo caer a Orochimaru, que estaba temblando al ver la mirada de Naruto

-yo te contare como sucedieron las cosas –decía la rubia

-aunque créeme yo siempre he pensado , que hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas pero bien creo que yo empezare Jiraya y Orochimaru en algún momento de mi vida fueron mi vida los dos por igual a los dos los quise con un amor desmedido , pero no siempre aquellos a los que tu amas te pueden corresponder de la misma manera y sé que para Jiraya siempre fui ese amor imposible , pero para Orochimaru simplemente era un capricho y un simple juguete. Cuando eres niño no te das cuenta de las cosas para ti todos son tus amigos. –las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la rubia-

-Pero cuando la adolescencia comienza hay muchos cambios y bueno fue hasta la adolescencia donde entendí muchas cosas, Naruto nunca le he contado a nadie sobre esto pero mi relación con Orochimaru siempre fue muy intima. Yo no lo veía mal éramos niños nuestros cuerpos eran casi iguales y el siempre era tan curioso. no me malentiendas no sé explicarme...-Naruto tenía los ojos fijos en aquella rubia-

-Pues mi relación con el cambio, cuando las diferencias eran muy obvias. Pero es que toda mi vida estuve con él, desde pequeña mi abuelo lo recibió en la casa como un hijo más. Y pues desde los 2 o tres años nos bañábamos juntos dormíamos juntos éramos dos pequeños. La niñera noto esto cuando cumplimos 5 o 6 años y dejo de bañarnos juntos y pues a los 7 o 8 años dejamos de dormir en la misma cama. Y pues era más que obvio que a los 10 o 12 años dejamos de jugar al doctor, yo odiaba que me tocara cuando jugábamos ese juego desde siempre lo hacía. –ella se abrazaba y dejo de mirar a la cara a Naruto -

-Y pues cuando conocimos a Jiraya fue porque los dos se hicieron mejores amigos, hablaban de chicas jugaban juntos, estaban en el mismo equipo de box, tae, karate y futbol , yo entre con ellos a todas sus clases excepto al futbol, y así pasamos de los 12 a los 15 años Jiraya se declaro más de una vez, y yo aprendía besar con ayuda de Orochimaru. Pero a los 17 conocí a Dan

-Me enamore de Dan y el me correspondía, nos queríamos , yo lo quería, todo estaba bien los dos éramos felices , pero mi abuelo tomo la decisión de que mi prometido fuera Orochimaru , mi abuelo creía que nuestra relación era buena pero no era así .

-Naruto, si yo no me casaba con Orochimaru cada una de las propiedades de la familia iban a ser tuyas , eres parte del clan Senju, yo fui muy tonta, no sabía quién era Naruto , pero no quería que el trabajo de mi abuelo pasara a mano de alguien que no lo iba a valorar , pero tampoco quería casarme . Cuando Orochimaru supo de la idea de mi abuelo tomo cartas en el asunto -los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-

-Naruto no me juzgues por favor, como sabes siempre he ido con ellos a la misma escuela y pues salí del salón fui al vestidor, en ese momento yo creí que era la única que estaba ahí y cuando entre sentí que alguien me había seguido por lo que decidí abrir para ver quién era y cuando lo vi a el me sonrió y me empujó adentro. Allí me empezó a abrazar y con fuerza acercó su boca a mi oreja y me dijo "vas a ser mía te guste o no ". Empezó a tocar mi muslo y a subir su mano.

Sonó el timbre y logré salir del baño asustada. Todavía recordaba sus palabras y la forma en que intento estar conmigo Él se fue al salón y no sabía qué hacer pues si decía que él había intentado violarme no me creerían, puesto que no tenía pruebas. Mi abuelo lo adoraba y yo tenía miedo, era una niña Naruto – dijo ella con un mar de lagrimas-

Naruto se acerco y abrazo a Tsunade -Naruto el fue el primero- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Las ideas de Naruto estaban mezcladas, lo odiaba por que la había lastimado, estaba enojado por que el la había vuelto a lastimar y estaba triste por la pena que ella había cargado.

-Después de eso, yo termine con Dan. En una fiesta llegue con Orochimaru y yo empecé a tomar, estaba triste y pues él me seguía pidiendo bebidas, después de un rato llego Dan, nos vio y me encaro, yo estaba muy tomada y pues el que le contesto fue Orochimaru. Y dijo Dan Tsunade me prefirió a mi y bueno pues tu ex novia ya no es virgen

-Dan, lo empezó a golpear, los dos salieron de la fiesta .Y empezaron la pelea en la calle, Dan iba ganando, pero yo intervine, intente separarlos pero Orochimaru me empujo. Después de eso no recuerdo nada, Hasta el día del hospital mi abuelo fue hablar conmigo, me dijo de la muerte de Dan y yo rompí mi compromiso con Orochimaru .Jiraya nunca lo supo y por eso insiste en que nos veamos.

yo amaba a Dan , Naruto

Naruto dejo que Tsunade se desahogara la dejo llorar, el miraba fieramente a Orochimaru quien aun seguía mirando la escena.

-yo te busque, porque eres el miembro , que podía quedarse con la compañía y eso era lo que yo quería , te encontré por pura coincidencia aquel día en el bar, después de volver a leer el testamento de mi abuelo .No dude en enamórate para que así tu tuvieras la compañía y te casaras conmigo

-no planee lo de vivir contigo, pero si planee el que te enamoraras de mi aquel día que me subiste en tu carro las cosas cambiaron estos días Naruto, posiblemente no me creas, pero te amo.

Naruto estaba pálido, después de oír todo lo que le había dicho la rubia, las palabras amor fueron, lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento, primero debía matar aquel bastardo, o por lo menos encerrarlo en la cárcel.

-Tsunade salgamos de aquí- dijo el rubio con voz fuerte, dejo salir primero a la rubia y después salió el –vete al departamento, te veo en un rato- ella se acerco y le planto un pequeño beso en sus labios

Las ideas del rubio estaban tan revueltas, pos supuesto que quería a esa rubia, amaba su compañía su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Pero ella, era como el viento.

Tsunade hizo lo que Naruto, le dijo llego al departamento y saco un folder color rosa donde tenia no solo el testamento de su abuelo sino las acciones que eran para Naruto. Puso, cada hoja sobre la mesa, firmo en cada uno de los recuadros donde debía firmar y solo tomo una tarjeta, donde estaba el dinero que su abuelo le había dejado y las escrituras de una pequeña clínica en un pueblito.

Se puso a picar verduras, prepara la pasta, para el ramen y mientras lo dejaba cocer, fue a su cuarto, metió de nuevo todo en su maleta así como había llegado, lo único nuevo era aquel vestido que Naruto le había dado y una chamarra negra que había sacado del closet de Naruto.

Se cambio la falda por unos jeans ajustados, unas botas grises y la chamarra que le había robado al rubio. Puso la maleta en la puerta, apago el ramen (que duraría una semana y más si lo congelaba). Se sentó y empezó a escribir una carta .tomo las llaves del Lexus IS C 350 y llamo a la compañía para que le quitaran el localizador .metió sus maletas y salió de aquel departamento.

Naruto llegó hasta que el sol se puso , sus ideas estaban más claras , seguiría con la rubia , la quería eso no lo podía negar y encontraría la manera de meter a Orochimaru en la cárcel , abrió la puerta , entro y…

-¡Tsunade! ,- ella no respondió – ¡Tsunade!

Se acerco a la cocina, donde estaba la única luz prendida y sobre la mesa, encontró la carta y el folder con pequeños separadores.

Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla

_Querido Naruto:_

_Debes de odiarme, por haber intentado jugar contigo, pero créeme, pasar estos días contigo, fueron lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Me divertí muchísimo, pero por sobre todo volví a amar. No quiero que me busques, de hecho aunque lo intentaras no me encontrarías, rapte a tu Lexus IS C 350, le quite el localizador, espero que logres perdonarme por eso, Naruto como podría explicarte que tu sonrisa es lo que quiero ver cada día, oír tu voz y saber que estas bien, lamento ser tan egoístas para tomar una decisión así por los dos, pero creo que realmente lo mejor es que me vaya. Mi querido rubio, enamórate, conoce alguien que te valore y te quiera con todas esa cosas buenas que tienes, por favor no regreses con Sakura, si algo bueno hice creo que fue, quitarte esa obsesión, sabes, por más que intente amarte al cien por ciento soy una mujer que está demasiado enojada con la vida por quitarle a una persona injustamente y que no te podría brindar todo ese amor que tú necesitas. En el folder sobre la mesa, esta toda la corporación, loto, Naruto felicidades, de millonario pasaste a ser multimillonario, espero que cuides a la compañía tanto como yo o mi abuelo lo habríamos hecho. De ti depende que muchas vidas se salven y que nuevos descubrimientos y avances surjan, yo se que lo podrás hacer, porque tú eres el mejor mi abuelo tenía fe en ti. Deje en la arte del separador verde, unos informes y estudios que puedes utilizar para meter al maldito de Orochimaru en la cárcel. Deje el tratamiento de Jiraya pagado, hazle saber que me fui al Tíbet para encontrarme conmigo misma, es una mentirita chiquita porque no quiero preocuparlo. Dile que lo amo tanto como al rubio que esta frente a él. Esa también es otra mentirita piadosa, porque aunque a los dos los amo, te amo un poquito más a ti. Despídeme de Gaara y su familia a todos les puedes decir la misma mentira y quiero que termines con honores tu carrera .y como te lo dije antes, no quiero que me busques ni que me esperes, esta despedida ya es lo bastante dolorosa, como para saber que tu me esperaras. Así que vive, ríe, diviértete, pero nunca me olvides._

_Te amo Naruto. Con amor y esperanza tu rubia._

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas, olvidarla jamás podría, ni siquiera cobrándole a la vida aun sabiendo que no podría volver a verla, o tenerla entre sus brazos. Y aun sabiendo que sus ruegos al destino no sería escuchados, ya que los sueños que tenía en el momento de leer la última línea de esa carta se esfumaron, porque sus caminos el tiempo se encargo de reunirlos y de seaparlos. El le entrego no solo su alma, sino también su amor. Porque el sabia que el peor castigo que la vida le hubiera podido jugar es el no haberla conocido.

Dejo que el sueño lo tomara por sorpresa.

-Después de un año era el multimillonario más importante del mundo, cumplió su promesa, nunca intento buscarla y ella tampoco regreso, me gustaría decir lo contrario , que ella volvió que la volví a ver y que estuvimos de nuevo juntos , pero sería mentir De hecho conoció a una hermosa mujer de ojos perla de nombre Hinata, con la que me comprometí después de 4 años de noviazgo.


	6. Dejame llorar

Estoy a un capitulo de terminar este fic , espero que aun me sigan leyendo y que les este gustando este fic, lamento la tardanza pero creo que el final les va a gustar. Espero sus comentarios recomendaciones y todo lo que quieran escribirme. Gracias por leerme

_Hoy es el día las campanas suenan soy el primero en llegar a la iglesia, tengo miedo, pero a la vez soy feliz. Respiro lentamente intento no pensar mucho. Solo espero verla entrar por la puerta sonreírme y decirle que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella._

_Y pienso esto muchas veces y respiro profundamente. Pero la paz no llega_

_Veo como llegan algunos invitados, los saludo me sonríen me felicitan sin saber todo lo que siento. Sin saber que por dentro es incertidumbre. Pero aun así con todo esto no me puedo sentir más mal. Siento como si mintiera y como si estuviera hilando una mentira._

_La iglesia está llena y mi hermosa novia está entrando por la puerta veo cada uno de sus pasos, me hace dedicarle una sonrisa y ella me sonríe . En su mirada veo un mundo y en sus sonrisa una esperanza. La tomo de las manos y veo de reojo a los invitados, me parece haberla visto. Pero no estoy seguro. Me inquieto eso es normal. Me inquieto al saber que la pude haberla visto, pero seguramente solo es una ilusión de mi mente._

_No puedo escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, ni siquiera estuve muy de acuerdo con la boda en la iglesia pero ella tenía tanta ilusión que no quise que un día tan importante dejara de selo._

_Y así cuando pedimos los anillos de boda la mire a los ojos. Me sentí seguro supe que ella era la correcta recordé como me había enamorado de esos ojos perla, cuando me sonrió cuando tenía miedo. Tome los anillos y a mi lado estaba ella. Aquella rubia de hace un año me sonreía y me daba mi anillo_

_-espero que seas muy feliz Naruto- beso mi mejilla le sonrió a Hinata diciéndolo- te deseo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo –_

_Me quede perplejo Jiraiya nos sonreía, y después de eso Hinata me abrazo fuertemente y pude ver como ella salía de la iglesia. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esa mujer había cambiado mi vida, que siempre había estado llena de rencor por que sentía que me había tratado injustamente. Pero ella había cambiado todo eso. Ella había me había dado alguien que nadie nunca me había dado su amor._


End file.
